The present invention relates to utility vehicles, and particularly to control panels for utility vehicles having control levers and switches mounted thereto for operator actuation during operation.
A utility vehicle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,064,339 and 5,967,737 can be equipped with front-end loader buckets, and rear-mounted backhoe attachments. Tractors can also be equipped with other tools such as snowblowers, lawnmower decks, tillers, etc. Generally, the more functions a utility vehicle is equipped for, the more controls are required. In a limited-size operator station or cab, controls must be carefully arranged to provide for convenient, effective and efficient operation of the vehicle by the operator.
Utility vehicles, such as tractors, typically have control levers and switches mounted on a control panel within convenient access to the operator. These controls are positioned adjacent to the seat structure, allowing the operator to conveniently change the controls when desired.
The operation of a utility vehicle can require the operator to give attention to multiple activities and controls. It is also somewhat difficult to precisely change a control in a moving vehicle.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a hand reference on the control panel for steadying the hand when making precise adjustments to controls. The present inventors have also recognized the desirability of providing a hand reference to allow an operator to locate controls and make precise control adjustments without requiring visual confirmation of the position of the controls.
The present invention provides a hand reference carried on a control panel or mounted close to the control panel, for steadying the hand in order to make precise adjustments to control levers and switches on the control panel. Additionally, the hand reference provides to an operator, who might be otherwise preoccupied, an instant positioning of his hand based on feel of the hand reference to precisely adjust control levers and switches without needing to visually confirm the correct switches and levers are being adjusted.
According to the preferred embodiment, a hand reference in the form of a hand rest, is provided that protrudes from the control panel surface. The hand rest serves multi-functions. The hand rest not only locates the hand near the controls to be manipulated for an unobserved position index, but also minimizes arm fatigue in repetitive operations. Another function allows the operator to use the hand rest as a handhold to steady himself or herself while operating the vehicle on rough terrain or slopes.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.